Ruby of Iuchiban
The Ruby of Iuchiban was a tainted gaijin magical stone the size of an egg. It was believed to have been from the Burning Sands, and was able to trap spirits inside it. Iuchiban In 504 Iuchiban discovered the Ruby visiting the Imperial Treasury, and he learned how to use the gem to capture the souls of his opponents. Imperial Histories 2, p. 145 It was later lost in 510 during the Battle of Stolen Graves when Iuchiban was captured. It passed to Shinko Kamiko and later to Asahina Yajinden. Bloodspeakers, p. 82 Mohai In 714 Yajinden gave the ruby to Iuchi Mohai, who learned to love the stone and bound five kansen to it, Boutoku, Buyoka, Fukumen, Gomi, and Mudabanashi, as protectors and servants of the stone. In 750 the Imperial Guard cut down Mohai during the Battle of Sleeping River. Bloodspeakers, pp. 82-83 Lost It was believed a bloodspeaker swallowed it and escaped with the Ruby. Bloodspeakers, p. 31 The Ruby's taint devoured him from within, revealing him as a Tainted cultist and it fell into the hands of a Scorpion magistrate. The magistrate sold it to a Unicorn merchant who took it north and gave it to a concubine, who wore it for decades as an enormous pendant, unaware of its power. The concubine's grandson was ambushed by a ronin shugenja, who handed it down through four generations. Eventually the gang dissolved and scattered around 590, during the rule of Hantei XVI. His owner was eventually hunted by wolves and devoured. Some said that a race of Tainted wolves could be traced back to this incident. Mantis In 1132, the Ruby reappeared during the Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix lands, brought by a Moshi shugenja. In 1134 he died in a counterattack by the Firestorm Legion, and the stone was taken as plunder by an Asako who brought it back. Asako The Ruby was gifted to the current Asako Daimyo Asako Togama, who passed it to the clan treasurer. Bloodspeakers, p. 75 Dark spirit at Kyuden Asako The ruby was a gempukku's gift to Asako Kyoji, son of Asako Akahito, the master of the henshin. Kyoji was a secret bloodspeaker and the ruby taught him maho, releasing at Kyuden Asako a dark spirit, Boutoku. Bloodspeakers, pp. 75-76 Iuchi Ietsuna In 1149 Iuchi Ietsuna, son of the Doomseeker Iuchi Karasu, ventured into the Shadowlands seeking what had happened to his father. A Bloodspeaker group defeated him and imprisoned in the Ruby. Fate of the Ruby, by Shawn Carman Shahai In 1165 the Ruby was in hands of Shahai, and she showed it to Iuchiban inside the Tomb of Iuchiban. Shahai attempted to lure Iuchiban into the Ruby, but was tricked when Iuchiban forced Yajinden's spirit inside it instead. Iuchiban was eventually freed from his prison, and the Third Rising of Iuchiban followed.Blood Brothers, Part IV, by Rich Wulf Fate of the Ruby The Ruby was recovered in 1168 from the Shadowlands by Moto Akikazu at the behest of the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang, the Lords of the Death. Soul of Darkness, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Prayers and Treasures, p. 178 Moto Tsusung worked on the Ruby of Iuchiban, which he believed contained the pure soul of an Iuchi. Akikazu was later able to release Iuchi Ietsuna from it this year, at which point the Ruby disappeared. Abilities The wielder of the Ruby could trap other souls indefinitely, placing the soul's body in a coma. External Links * Ruby of Iuchiban (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 2) * Ruby of Iuchiban Exp (Promotional) Category:Shadowlands Nemuranai Category:Burning Sands Category:Gaijin Nemuranai